


The World May Disapprove, But My World Is Only You

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Fluff, Lovers, M/M, Meeting the Family, Mention of a Harry and Nick relationship, Mentions of homophobia, Model Harry, Nick is only mentioned a few times, Not anything graphic really, Singer Louis, Smut, So is Ed, Social Media, mainly fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: Луи — 1/4 самого популярного бойзбенда в мире, который недавно сделал каминг-аут. Конечно, не обошлось без негатива и нелестных комментариев в газетах и новостях, однако, он невероятно горд тем, кем он есть.Все становится хуже — или лучше — когда он встречает Гарри Стайлса, известную модель, также незапертого в шкафу и гордого собой.или ау, где Луи — участник One Direction, а Гарри — модель, и когда они влюбляются, об этом узнает весь мир.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The World May Disapprove, But My World Is Only You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271915) by [ivorydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorydreams/pseuds/ivorydreams). 



— Гарри, мне нужно, чтобы ты посмотрел на неё. Вы любовники, я должен видеть возбуждение в твоих глазах! — произносит фотограф, автоматически делая серию кадров.  
  
Это продолжается уже почти два часа, и Гарри истощен и сильно взбешен.  
  
Он полностью одет в черную дизайнерскую одежду. Пуговицы на его рубашке расстегнуты, девушка напротив него прижимает руки к его груди. Она одета только в черное кружевное белье, и, как только фотограф на что-то отвлекается, она начинает тереться об его грудь больше, чем это необходимо.  
  
Разве люди не понимают намеков? Он — гей. Поэтому потирание грудью об тело только заставляет его чувствовать себя неуютно. Гарри никогда, действительно, не был заинтересован в груди даже до того, как он понял, что его интересуют мальчики. У всех девушек, с которыми он когда-либо встречался, была довольно плоская грудь. И эта модель слишком неприятна для него, чтобы притворятся он не собирается.  
  
— Дайте нам минутку, — просит он у фотографа, хватая модель за руку, уводя ее за небольшую ширму.  
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты прекратила пытаться снять свой лифчик моей рукой, — прямо говорит ей Гарри. — Из-за твоих действий я чувствую себя очень не комфортно. Нам обоим нужно сосредоточиться, мы профессионалы или кто?  
  
— Разве я тебя не возбуждаю? — хмурясь, спрашивает Келли.  
  
— Милая, мне этого не нужно. Меня не привлекает секс с тобой. Мне нужно сосредоточиться, но я не могу этого сделать, когда ты трешься об меня, — вздыхая, добавляет Гарри, изо всех сил стараясь не трогать волосы. Парикмахер-стилист убьёт его, если он все испортит.  
  
— Хорошо. Прости меня. Мне просто изначально сказали так вести себя с тобой, — улыбаясь, тут же краснея, отвечает она.  
  
— Да, по-видимому, люди все еще не понимают, что я гей. Как будто от вида полуголой девушки я в один миг изменюсь и возбужусь, — качая головой, со смешком добавляет Гарри.  
  
— Они идиоты. Теперь представь в голове фотографии голых парней, и давай вернемся к работе, — подмигивает девушка, отодвигая ширму и возвращаясь на съемочную площадку.  
  


***

  
  
Полчаса спустя фотограф наконец остается доволен проделанной работой, и обе модели вздыхают с облегчением. Келли убегает переодеваться, и Гарри собирается сделать то же самое, когда случайно замечает группу парней, выглядящих несколько потерянными. Не раздумывая, он направляется к ним.  
  
— Привет, вы здесь новенькие? — улыбаясь, спрашивает он их. Лица парней не кажутся ему знакомыми, и он задается вопросом, когда компания успела раздобыть такие великолепные экземпляры. Довольно редко модельным скаутам удается найти так много и сразу. А тут аж целых четыре.  
  
Парни хмурятся и собираются ответить, но их перебивает Эд, который мчится навстречу Гарри.  
  
— Стайлс! — кричит он Гарри, размахивая графиком и несколькими журналами. Эд является его помощником. На самом деле он вполне нормальный парень и друг, который контролирует его и говорит, где и в какое время он должен быть. Без него Гарри давно уже сошел бы с ума.  
  
— Это новые модели? — спрашивает Гарри, как только Эд останавливается рядом.  
  
— Мы? Модели? — усмехается парень-блондин, сгибаясь пополам от смеха.  
  
— Мы не модели. Мы здесь для фотосессии, — тихо отвечает другой парень. И ладно, этот малыш определенно красив. Он на несколько дюймов ниже, чем Гарри, его изогнутые брови скрываются под челкой; на лице небольшая щетина. У него потрясающие голубые глаза и губы, которые выглядят так, будто он их кусает уже не один час.  
  
— Они — One Direction, — поясняет Эд, как будто это, как предполагается, поможет Гарри понять, кто эти четверо. Но, так или иначе, он понимающе кивает, стараясь не выглядеть грубо.  
  
— Кто будет вашим фотографом? — вместо этого спрашивает их Гарри.  
  
— Ник Гримшоу, — отвечает ему парень с глазами щеночка, отчего Стайлс демонстративно вздрагивает и морщится.  
  
— Удачи.  
  
— В смысле? Он что, плохой? — тут же обеспокоенно спрашивает его блондинистый парень.  
  
— Вовсе нет, — отвечает за него Эд, закатывая глаза. — Не преувеличивай.  
  
— Не преувеличивай? Он домогался меня! — возмущенно отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Гарри, Ник не приставал к тебе, — вздыхая, терпеливо поясняет Эд.  
  
— Он, блять, просунул руку мне в штаны и попытался погладить меня! — Гарри вмиг становится сердитым от воспоминаний. — Я был пьян, но не настолько, чтобы позволить ему прикоснуться ко мне. Боже.  
  
— Ты сидел у него на коленях!  
  
— Потому что я думал, что это был Джейк! — в ту ночь у Гарри было свидание. Этот ублюдок угробил его за считанные секунды. — И это не дает Гримшоу права трогать меня.  
  
— Сейчас не время для этого разговора, Гарри. Теперь из-за тебя парни будут чувствовать себя неуютно, — отвечает Эд, смотря на четверых парней, быстро принося им свои извинения за поведение модели.  
  
— Не подходите слишком близко к нему, — просто предупреждает их Гарри, тут же кое-что вспоминая. — Так говорите, вы — One Direction?  
  
— Совершенно верно, — кивая, спокойно отвечает ему парень с бородой.  
  
— Как та известная музыкальная группа?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Не дадите мне автограф? — улыбаясь, просит их Гарри, хватая из рук Эда ручку и стопку каких-то бумаг. Как он мог забыть? Джемма обожает эту группу. Он слышал несколько их песен, и они, черт возьми, великолепны. Он просто никогда не видел их вживую, вот и все.  
  
— Моя сестра обожает вас, парни. Она снова полюбит меня, если я подарю ей ваш автограф.  
  
Парни, улыбаясь, понимающе кивают и быстро подписывают белый лист, адресуя его Джемме, и Гарри не может сдержать довольную улыбку.  
  
Джемма рассердилась на него, потому что он забыл покормить ее черепаху, отчего та умерла. Но с этим, Гарри надеется, он будет прощен.  
  
— Спасибо. Вы только что, практически, спасли мои отношения с сестрой, — улыбаясь, говорит Гарри, складывая бумагу вчетверо, запихивая ее в задний карман джинс. Ему придется отправить её Джемме почтой, поскольку он вернется в Великобританию еще не скоро.  
  
— Эм, может, сделаем фотографию на память? — теперь эта маленькая прихоть была частично адресована ему. Гарри просто хотелось иметь совместное фото с красавчиком с голубыми глазами и сексуальными губами.  
  
Когда парни соглашаются, он быстро проворачивает это так, что они оказываются стоящими рядом. Мимолетом Гарри подмечает, как естественно и гармонично смотрится маленький парень рядом с ним.  
  


***

  
  
Они немного болтают после этого. И Гарри приходит к выводу, что на самом деле знает их имена. Зейн — тихий парень с бородой. Лиам — щенячьи глазки. Найл — громкий блондин. И, наконец, красавчик, который будоражит его воображение, — Луи.  
  
Конечно, все разрушается присутствием Ника Гримшоу.   
  
Проблема в том, что Гарри действительно нравился Ник в какой-то момент. Пока после одной-единственной проведенной вместе ночи все не полетело к чертям.  
  
Гарри любит немного грубости в постели, и ему, черт возьми, не понравились те позы, которые Ник использовал той ночью. Все было настолько плохо, что ему приходилось постоянно касаться себя, чтобы оставаться твердым, потому что Ник просто не возбуждал его. Так что, да, секс был отвратительным. Но именно последней каплей терпения было то, что Ник стал навязчивым и ревнивым собственником. Он практически лишил Гарри всех его друзей и однажды даже ударил его из-за того, что тот «вёл себя как шлюха, заигрывая со всеми, у кого есть член».  
  
Так что Гарри не мог оставаться рядом с Ником, и это сразу же отразилось на его лице, когда мужчина появился в студии.  
  
— Пора валить. Было приятно познакомиться, парни, — быстро оправдывается Гарри, прежде чем Ник успеет заговорить с ним.  
  
— Гарри, подожди! —  _Ах, черт возьми, этот голос_. Гарри еле заметно вздрагивает.  
  
— Извини за побег. Я просто не хочу находиться рядом с Ником прямо сейчас, — извиняется Гарри, смотря вниз на краснеющего Луи.  
  
— Все нормально. Я понимаю. Я был просто, эм, — Луи смущенно почесывает шею и достает свой телефон. — Ты не мог бы дать мне свой номер?  
  
Ладно, Гарри совершенно забывает, что он хотел сказать до этого. Все из-за чертового Ника.  
  
— Конечно! — Гарри ярко улыбается, сохраняя свой номер в телефоне Луи под именем « _Гарри <3_» и отправляет себе смс-сообщение с несколькими сердечками и розочками вместо текста.  
  


***

  
  
Несмотря на все неудобства, неловкости и неромантичные моменты, в конечном итоге, они все же становятся любовниками. Бойфрендами.  
  
После нескольких недель знакомства Луи наконец просит Гарри стать его парнем, и когда модель, не раздумывая, соглашается, то он впадает в полный восторг.  
  
Их совместные фотографии появляются везде. Их роман считают спорным. Почти все средства массовой информации упоминают о них по крайней мере один раз в день. Фанаты впадают от них в неописуемый восторг.  
  
One Direction сразу же теряют несколько тысяч девчонок, в основном тех, что были помладше, и тех подростков, которые думали, что могли когда-нибудь выйти замуж за Луи. Но, несмотря на все происходящее, основная база все же сохранилась. И это было единственным, что имело значение.  
  
То, что раньше было под строжайшим запретом, теперь спрашивалось на каждом интервью.  
  
«Что будет с группой после того, как весь мир узнал, что Луи — гей?»  
  
— Ничего не изменилось. Моя сексуальная ориентация имеет отношение только к моей личной жизни. Она не имеет ничего общего с нашей музыкой. Мы будем продолжать делать то, что умеем лучше всего: хорошую музыку и наслаждаться жизнью, — Луи криво улыбается женщине, что берет у них интервью. Парни присутствуют на красной дорожке церемонии «Teen Choice Awards».  
  
— Как сказал Луи, мы просто делаем свое дело. Продолжаем писать и делать музыку, наслаждаясь и надеясь, что те, кто слушает или смотрит наши выступления, ощущают то же самое, — добавляет Лиам.  
  
— Наша личная жизнь не влияет на то, как мы создаем музыку, — хмуро говорит Зейн. — Моя помолвка с Перри не дает мне право писать песни о свадьбах или заставляет меня одевать парней так, словно завтра важный день.  
  
— Луи все тот же парень. Я не понимаю, как его каминг-аут может что-то изменить в нем. Это не похоже на то, словно он просто оказался геем вчера вечером, и внезапно все изменилось, — добавляет Найл, резко разводя руками. — У нас никогда не было никаких проблем с нашей музыкой и нашими выступлениями прежде. Луи и до этого был геем. Так что теперь только потому, что вы теперь знаете, что он гей, ставит под вопрос наш профессионализм? Сомневаетесь относительно нашего таланта?  
  
— Не то, что мы сомневаемся в вашем таланте, на самом деле...  
  
— А похоже на это, — теперь Луи выглядит готовым их убеждать. Он ненавидит, когда люди решают, что он является кем-то другим из-за своих предпочтений.  
  
Затем они замечают жест Пола и проходят дальше, больше ничего не говоря женщине, которая теперь выглядит виноватой.  
  
У остальной части интервьюеров были подобные вопросы. Некоторые из них были неприятными, но в основном все прошло довольно хорошо. До тех пор, пока они не доходят до молодого парня, искренне улыбающегося им. Он интересуется тем, над чем они сейчас работают, следующим альбомом и собираются ли они взять отпуск, как все остальные звезды. И когда парни начинают мешкать, он задает свой любимый вопрос.  
  
— Зейн, ты и Перри помолвлены уже почти два года. Как идет подготовка к свадьбе?  
  
— Ну, понемногу планируем. Мы еще не знаем, когда точно будет свадьба. Мы оба очень заняты на данный момент, и у нас попросту нет времени, чтобы обсудить подробности. Она хочет, чтобы все прошло идеально, а я хочу просто дать ей это, — улыбаясь, отвечает Зейн, его лицо сразу же превращается в любящее выражение, когда он говорит о Перри.  
  
— Конечно. Она появится сегодня или…?  
  
— Да, она должна появиться через пару минут, — кивает Зейн, и интервьюер обращает свое внимание на Лиама.  
  
— Лиам, мы видим тебя в последнее время с Софией. Можно ли сказать, что вы снова вместе?  
  
— Да. Она также будет здесь.  
  
— Найл, ходит слушок, что у тебя тоже есть девушка. Не мог бы ты рассказать нам поподробнее об этом?  
  
— Да, конечно! В данный момент я кое с кем встречаюсь. Она очень милая, и, к счастью, ее нелегко напугать всем этим вниманием, — хихикая, поясняет Найл.  
  
— Мы слышали, что она не особо заинтересована миром поп-музыки. Чем она занимается? — улыбаясь, спрашивает парень, поднося микрофон ближе к Найлу.  
  
— На данный момент она заканчивает университет. У нее сейчас каникулы, всего на три дня, так что она тоже будет присутствовать здесь.  
  
— Что она изучает? Или еще слишком рано, чтобы раскрывать ее имя?  
  
— Она изучает физику и машиностроение, — гордо отвечает Найл. — Ее зовут Шарон.  
  
— Она кажется очень преданной.  
  
— Так и есть. Она очень умная и красивая. Отличная пара для Найла. Они оба сумасшедшие, — хмыкая, добавляет Зейн.  
  
— А как насчет тебя, Луи? Твой парень тоже будет присутствовать здесь? — Луи облегченно вздыхает, когда интервьюер не пытается его оскорбить и не смотрит на него по-другому.  
  
— Да. Он прибудет с остальными девочками в любую минуту.  
  
— Пытаясь тем самым затмить всех, — Лиам качает головой, закатывая глаза. Это не было ложью: Гарри всегда заставляет головы поворачиваться в его сторону, куда бы он ни шел.  
  
— Он – модель? — спрашивает интервьюер, уточняя детали.  
  
До каминг-аута парни особо не распространялись о том, что Луи гей и что он состоит в серьезных отношениях с моделью. Те, кто не знает ничего о показе мод или следит за ним, понятия не имеет, кто такой Гарри. Тоже самое с Луи. Люди из индустрии моды, которые не увлечены поп-музыкой или чем-либо, что связано с One Direction, понятия не имеют, кто такой Луи.  
  
— Да, Гарри фотомодель, — и будь Луи проклят, но прямо сейчас его просто распирает от самодовольства и гордости. Он состоит в отношениях с одним из самых красивых людей на земле.  
  
— Значит, все те слухи о нем, наживающегося на твоей славе, не верны?  
  
— Это просто слухи. Гарри очень известен в индустрии моды. У него сейчас несколько удивительных показов. Он финансово способен позаботиться о себе сам. На самом деле, он не позволяет мне покупать ему ненужные вещи, отчего мне приходится идти на маленькие хитрости, чтобы он принял что-то от меня.  
  
Луи не знает, почему он вдруг вспоминает это, но необходимость защитить Гарри просто невероятна. Ему не нравится идея, что люди все еще думают о том, что он просто использует Луи за деньги.  
  
Только не Гарри.  
  
— Это правда. Я видел это много раз. Как Гарри позволяет Луи заплатить за кофе или что-то подобное. Но когда Луи попытался купить ему зеленое пальто от Burberry, Гарри отказался. В конечном итоге он все же заплатил за эту вещь, — добавляет Найл.  
  
Лиаму тоже хочется кое-что добавить от себя, но Пол быстро подает им знак. Их партнеры уже прибыли, и они подошли к ним, чтобы отправиться вместе внутрь.  
  
У поклонников, СМИ и других гостей никогда не возникало проблем, когда они видели вместе Перри с Зейном или Лиама с Софией. Даже Найл и Шарон получили хорошую реакцию. Конечно, не обошлось без любопытных взглядов, но в остальном реакция была предсказуема. Но только не для Гарри и Луи.  
  
Как только они взялись за руки и начали идти по красной дорожке, некоторые фанаты начали освистывать и кричать им вслед. Кто-то даже зашел настолько далеко, что обозвал их парой педиков.  
  
— Игнорируй их. Они не знают. Они невежественны. Сосредоточься на тех, кто нас поддерживает, остальное не важно, — тихо шепчет Гарри, когда они идут позади других пар. — Я люблю тебя.  
  
Хватка на его руке усиливается, и Луи безумно рад тому, что он – тот, кто стоит рядом с Гарри. В ответ он бормочет слова благодарности, вздыхает, улыбается и тихо отвечает:   
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
— Хорошо, вам, парни, теперь налево. Гарри и девочки, прошу следовать вас за ним, — Пол указывает на равнодушного и слегка раздражённого сотрудника охраны. — Он проведет вас к вашим местам.  
  
One Direction открывают церемонию награждения, таким образом, они встретятся со своими парами после выступления.  
  
Каждая из девушек на прощание целует своего парня. Гарри и Луи же просто крепко обнимаются.  
  
Они никогда не целуются ни перед кем. Даже перед своими друзьями. Одной из причин является то, что они не хотят причинять им неудобство. А другая состоит в том, что Гарри не хочет, чтобы люди видели, каким мягким и сговорчивым становится Луи, когда Гарри прикасается к нему, когда целует его. Гарри хочется быть единственным, кому известна эта сторона Луи. Но они работали над тем, чтобы просто подарить друг другу обнадеживающие поцелуи, прикосновения. Для начала они решают прощупать почву. Парни слишком любят своих друзей, которые не хотят видеть, как они целуются. Это правда выглядит неудобно.  
  
— Удачи, — улыбаясь, говорит Гарри. — Не то чтобы она тебе нужна, но все же…  
  
— Спасибо. Скоро увидимся, — Луи сжимает его руку еще раз, а затем убегает за кулисы с остальной частью группы.  
  
Гарри поворачивается к девушкам и улыбается.  
  
— Ну что, дамы, вы готовы приветствовать наших мальчиков?  
  
— Да! — все дружно хихикают и вскидывают свои руки в воздух для убедительности.  
  
Гарри безумно рад тому, что ладит с ними достаточно хорошо. Трое девушек были милыми и веселыми. Это качество отлично гармонировало между всеми, потому что, когда они вместе, ничто не может быть неловкими.  
  


***

  
  
Когда они садятся на свои места, Гарри вмиг становится близок к тому, чтобы ударить кулаком самодовольно выглядящего сотрудника.  
  
На местах Гарри и Луи были распечатаны слоганы: пидор #1 и педик #2.  
  
София быстро подходит, хватает и разрывает бумажки пополам, затем вручает их другому сотруднику, стоящему рядом, и спрашивает, не может ли он, пожалуйста, выбросить их.  
  
Гарри изо всех сил старается сохранять спокойствие. Он не может позволить этим вещам расстроить его.  
  
Возникает такое чувство, как будто все ждут, что он сорвется. Все, кто уже был там и видели слоганы, просто молча ждали, что же он сделает.  
  
— Что-то не так? — спрашивает их ублюдок-сотрудник.  
  
Очень медленно Гарри поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на мужчину, и видит, как нотка страха поселяется в его глазах. Гарри не типичная модель, но все, кажется, думают наоборот. У него средне накаченное тело, не слишком бугристое, как у качков, и, если бы он захотел, то мог бы избить кого угодно, не зависимо от его мускулатуры. Если бы он захотел.  
  
И сейчас он хочет сделать это больше, чем когда-либо.  
  
Но он должен думать о Луи и девочках.  
  
— То, что ты сделал, это плохо. Поэтому, пожалуйста, извинись, прежде чем я сделаю это за тебя, — голос Гарри негромкий, поэтому только девушки и сотрудники охраны слышат его.  
  
— Я тебя умоляю, как педик может...  
  
— Не испытывай моё терпение, — тон голоса Гарри становится ещё более угрожающим, чем когда-либо.  
  
— Мне насрать, — охранник закатывает глаза и уходит.  
  
Гарри занимает место, предназначенное ему, София рядом с ним, Перри после нее, а потом –Шарон.  
  
Ни один из них ничего не говорит, поскольку все одинаково раздражены.  
  
Начинают прибывать еще люди, и затем Гарри слышит свое имя. Когда он оборачивается, то встречается с парой, которую знает достаточно хорошо.  
  
— Так-так, неужели это Гарри Эдвард Стайлс, — ухмыляясь, произносит Йен, приближаясь вместе с Ниной к Гарри, который сейчас стоит и улыбается им обоим.  
  
— Ты действительно собираешься продолжать говорить мое полное имя каждый раз, когда видишь меня?  
  
Гарри прекрасно осознает, что некоторые головы повернуты в их сторону. Он решает проигнорировать это.  
  
— Безусловно. После того, как ты спас мою леди, это меньшее, что я могу сделать, так как ты не позволяешь мне отблагодарить тебя другим способом, — Йен быстро обнимает Гарри за плечи, как и Нина, которая задерживается чуть дольше для поцелуя в щеку.  
  
— Действительно, спасибо, — улыбаясь, благодарит Добрев Гарри еще раз.  
  
Гарри не может до конца понять, за что они его благодарят. Любой бы на его месте сделал бы то же самое, разве нет?  
  
У Йена и Нины проходила фотосессия, и Гарри приехал раньше времени, так что он просто общался с парой. В ходе их сессии Гарри заметил какое-то движение под одним из листьев бамбука, который использовала пара. Он нарушил первое правило на съемочной площадке: поломал несколько декораций,– но схватил движущееся существо. Им оказалась змея.  
  
— Как ты?  
  
— Великолепно. Наконец-то наступил перерыв в съемках, — улыбаясь, отвечает Йен. — Я слышал, ты здесь с парнем.  
  
— Так и есть, ожидаю его выступления, — Гарри оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на изумленных девушек, сидящих рядом с ним. — Мы все ждем.  
  
Затем он начинает представлять девушек. После небольшого количества поддразниваний от Йена у Гарри появляется улыбка на губах, и когда пара наконец усаживается на свои места, Стайлс счастливо вздыхает.  
  
— Ты знаком с Йеном Сомерхалдером? — тихо спрашивает его Софи.  
  
— Что, блять, только что было? — Шерон смотрит на Гарри шокированными глазами.  
  
— Не забывайте, что он знаком как с Йэном, так и с Ниной Добрев, — Перри смотрит на Гарри выжидающе.  
  
— Я познакомился с ними на фотосессии… — и Гарри рассказывает им историю про его «героический поступок», как ранее выразился Йен.  
  
Как только Гарри заканчивает рассказ после некоторых комментариев от девушек, начинается шоу. Все занимают свои места, зал ждет представления.  
  
Гарри чувствует, как люди смотрят на него, и, возможно, его снимают на видео прямо сейчас. Просто чтобы увидеть, какой будет его реакция. По правде говоря, это действительно его не волнует. Он смотрит на то, как его прекрасный парень делает то, что больше всего любит: выступать и безупречно петь. И Гарри просто не может сдержать ухмылку, демонстрируя свои симпатичные ямочки на весь экран.  
  
Когда он замечает, что Луи смотрит прямо на него, Гарри подмигивает ему и поднимает два больших пальца вверх с огромной улыбкой на лице. Луи, в свою очередь, качает головой и не пропускает ни одной ноты во время исполнения.  
  


♤♤♤

  
  
— Ты был великолепен, — улыбаясь, говорит Гарри Луи, когда он и остальные парни спускаются со сцены, чтобы занять свои места в зале.  
  
— Спасибо, — Луи вознаграждает его улыбкой, от которой образуются морщинки в уголках его глаз.  
  
Зейн и Перри уезжают рано, стремясь побыть вместе столько, сколько это возможно. Остальные остаются до конца шоу.  
  
Большинство пристальных взглядов игнорируется, но Гарри медленно закипает, когда Луи медленно начинает ерзать в своем кресле.  
  
Всем становится легче, когда парни оказываются снаружи. Пол убегает за машиной, поэтому они становятся в круг, разговаривая друг с другом, когда Найл предлагает:  
  
— Почему бы нам не отпраздновать это? Завалимся в клуб или что-то в этом роде. У нас же каникулы.  
  
Остальная часть парней и девушек смотрит друг на друга и просто пожимает плечами.  
  
— Должно быть весело, — улыбаясь, говорит Шарон, глядя на Софи, которая кивает в знак согласия.  
  
— Тогда встретимся там, — подытоживает Гарри, замечая вдалеке знакомый автомобиль.  
  
Они быстро решают, какой клуб подойдет для празднования, а затем начинают пробираться к машинам. Лиам, Найл и Луи останавливаются для нескольких фотографий с фанатами, в то время как Шарон, Софи и Гарри ожидают их в нескольких шагах позади.  
  
Гарри привык к камерам, но он не был готов к сотне кричащих фанатов. Конечно, у него есть фанаты в индустрии моды, но они ничто по сравнению с этим. Так что это в какой-то степени становится неожиданным, когда он слышит, как толпа начинает скандировать его имя.  
  
— Гарри! Гарри! Гарри, пожалуйста, подойти сюда!  
  
Он поворачивается в поисках кричащего человека, а затем видит девушку, которая чуть старше двадцати, размахивающую руками в воздухе. Он очень медленно и немного неуверенно подходит к ней.  
  
— Привет, — осторожно приветствует он её, видя, что девушке пришлось остановить свои странные движения руками, и теперь она смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Гарри видит, что фанаты около девушки смотрят на него с любопытством, и, да, некоторые – с ненавистью.  
  
— Боже мой! Ты на самом деле подошел! Я... — она начинает плакать, и Гарри не знает, что делать в таких случаях: обнять ее или погладить по плечу. — Прости, просто я твой большой фанат!  
  
— Это хорошо, — он мягко улыбается ей, стараясь не напугать плачущую девушку.  
  
— Ты такой красивый, — вздыхая, тихо говорит девушка. — Я учусь в дизайнерской школе и в будущем хочу стать дизайнером. Я всегда смотрю все большие показы мод и полюбила тебя, как только увидела. То, как ты держишься на подиуме, как демонстрируешь одежду, просто удивительно.  
  
— Это... — Гарри не ожидал встретить своего поклонника здесь. — Спасибо. Твои слова действительно очень много значат для меня.  
  
— Когда я услышала, что ты и Луи стали парой, я чуть не умерла от счастья. Вы двое – самая красивая пара в мире, и я так счастлива за вас, — несколько фанатов, окружающих девушку, фыркают в ответ, но Гарри не обращает на это внимания, концентрируясь на ней. — Эм, я могу сфотографироваться с тобой, прежде чем ты уйдешь? — спрашивает она, слыша, как вдалеке охрана начинает звать Гарри.  
  
— Конечно! — Гарри улыбается и берет у девушки телефон, чтобы сделать селфи с ней. — Что насчет обнимашек?  
  
— О боже! — она снова начинает рыдать, когда Гарри нежно сжимает ее в своих объятиях. — Не мог бы ты сказать Франциско Лачовски, что я его очень люблю, пожалуйста? — быстро произносит девушка, когда они отстраняются.  
  
— Конечно, напиши свой твиттер, — он вручает ей свой телефон, но тот, увы, оказывается разряженным.  
  
— Хаз, парни уже уехали, мы должны спешить, — тихо говорит Луи, подходя к Гарри со спины.  
  
— Минуточку. Одолжишь мне, пожалуйста, свой телефон на пару секунд?  
  
Луи смотрит с любопытством, но дает ему свой телефон. Гарри быстро открывает пустой блокнот и вручает девушке телефон. Некоторые фанатки ахают и начинают вопить, когда девушка касается телефона Луи, на что Гарри закатывает глаза, пытаясь не рассмеяться.  
  
— Напечатай свой твиттер и номер телефона, пожалуйста.  
  
Когда девушка смотрит на него, шокировано открыв рот, он продолжает:   
  
— Я зафоловлю тебя и попрошу Франциско сделать то же самое. А телефон для того, чтобы я мог позвонить тебе и сообщить, когда ты сможешь прийти на одно из мероприятий. Познакомлю тебя с людьми из мира моды. Это поможет тебе и станет толчком для твоей карьеры.  
  
— Да, да! О боже. Спасибо. Огромное спасибо! — она с остервенением печатает на телефоне свой ник и протягивает его обратно Гарри. — Еще раз спасибо. О, я так люблю вас обоих.  
  
Гарри и Луи быстро прощаются и залезают внутрь автомобиля.  
  
— Это было невероятно мило, — улыбаясь, произносит Луи, беря Гарри за руку, и нежно целует его в губы.  
  
— Она мне немного напоминает Эда. Мы встретились с ним при подобных обстоятельствах. Плюс, она была очень милой и, казалось, искренне рада видеть нас обоих. Вместе.  
  
— Как ты думаешь, люди когда-нибудь перестанут ненавидеть нас? — Луи внезапно съёживается, на что Гарри крепко обнимает парня, целуя его в бритую щеку.  
  
— Им нужно привыкнуть к нам, потому что я не отпущу тебя в ближайшее время ни за что. Ты застрял со мной.  
  


☺☺☺

  
  
Увы, в клубе не получилось особо отдохнуть. Люди узнавали их, и некоторые настолько сошли с ума, что даже начали кричать оскорбления им в спину. Все закончилось тем, что Гарри ударил кого-то за оскорбление Луи. Лиам чуть не убил парня, который схватил Софи за задницу. Кто-то разлил напиток на платье Шарон за то, что она стояла рядом с Найлом.  
  
Да, они выбрали плохое место, чтобы расслабиться и повеселиться.  
  
Они все приходят к выводу, что лучше отдыхать по отдельности, и в конечном итоге это заканчивается тем, что Гарри прижимает Луи к двери их дома.  
  
— Я ждал этого весь день, — тихо стонет он Луи в шею, ставя на гладкой коже бордовую отметину. Подняв Луи за бедра, отчего тот тут же надежно оборачивает ноги вокруг торса, Гарри продолжает:   
  
— Ты выглядел настолько красивым. Ты всегда так красив.  
  
Гарри аккуратно укладывает их на кровать, где они оба быстро избавляются от одежды. Они слишком отчаянно нуждаются друг в друге, чтобы заморачиваться с прелюдиями.  
  
— Сейчас же. Поторопись, поторопись! — тихо стонет Луи, вручая Гарри тюбик со смазкой. Гарри смазывает два пальца и без всякого предупреждения просовывает их в дырочку Луи.  
  
— Да! — громко шипит Луи, когда Гарри быстро находит его простату и начинает немного поддразнивать, постепенно добавляя еще один палец. — Я готов, просто…  
  
— Ладно, ладно.  
  
Это было так, будто они не прикасались друг к другу годами. Все происходило слишком быстро, но это то, что они хотели прямо сейчас. В чем они нуждались. Они цеплялись друг за друга, прикасаясь везде, где руки могли достать. Кусая, издавая стоны друг другу в рот и громко выкрикивая имена, когда пик наслаждения достигал своей вершины.  
  
Гарри медленно выходит из Луи и направляется в туалет, где смачивает полотенце, чтобы отмыть себя и Луи. Затем он возвращается, аккуратно стирая с хрупкого тела остатки спермы, попутно целуя младшего парня в пупок.  
  
— Твоя спина выглядит так, будто на тебя напали, — хихикает Луи, обводя пальцами красные линии на спине Гарри.  
  
— Да, и ты, кажется, хотел съесть мою шею, — Гарри нежно целует Луи в макушку.  
  
У Гарри будут крупные неприятности, когда его команда увидит темные синяки, украшавшие его шею.  
  
Луи тихо напевает и лениво скользит пальцем по груди Гарри, в то время как Гарри играет с его волосами.  
  
— Ты в курсе, что мне предоставили несколько дней отпуска? — неожиданно начинает Луи, и Гарри слышит, как нервозно звучит его голос.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ну, моя мама звонила несколько дней назад. Она хочет познакомиться с тобой. Так что, я думаю, мы могли бы уехать завтра и провести некоторое время с ней и девочками, — Луи поднимает голову и смотрит на Гарри с надеждой.  
  
— Я бы с удовольствием, но мне нужно вернуться в Нью-Йорк, чтобы подписать некоторые новые контракты. Мне кажется, я упоминал об этом.  
  
— Да, так и есть, — хмуро отвечает Луи, выглядя слегка обиженным. Он сказал маме, что они с Гарри будут дома завтра. И уже даже купил билеты.  
  
— Эй, котенок, — тихо смеется Гарри, нежно кладя руку на щеку Луи. — У нас все получится. Завтра отправляйся домой, а я доберусь до тебя на следующий день. Я думаю, что будет быстрее, если я поеду в Нью-Йорк один. Плюс, я думаю, что ты и твоя семья захотите, по крайней мере, один день побыть вместе, прежде чем я нарушу ваш покой.  
  
— Не придумывай. Они полюбят тебя, — улыбаясь, отвечает Луи, целуя Гарри в грудь. — Но ты прав. Это хороший план. У меня будет время их подготовить и оградить тебя от смущающих вопросов.  
  


❦❦❦

  
  
Таким образом все улаживается.  
  
Гарри и Луи прибывают в аэропорт вместе, но из-за папарацци и кучи поклонников возникают некоторые проблемы. Фанаты внутри аэропорта синхронно скандируют их имена.  
  
Оба выглядят невыспавшимися. Каждый обвиняет другого. Луи обвиняет Гарри в том, что тот намеренно возбудил его в душе. Гарри обвиняет Луи том, что тот нарочно терся своей великолепной задницей об него.  
  
— Напиши мне, когда приземлишься, — Гарри останавливается, когда впереди начинает мелькать стюардесса. Служба безопасности Луи изо всех сил пытается удержать фанатов на расстоянии.  
  
— Ты тоже, — _Луи не собирается плакать. Ни за что._  
  
— Ребята, вы должны идти, — говорит Джеймс, бегло смотря на циферблат часов.  
  
— Ладно, удачной поездки. Скоро увидимся. Я люблю тебя, — Гарри игнорирует телефоны, видео и вспышки фотоаппаратов, он игнорирует фанатов, кричащих им в спины гадости и оскорбления. Он просто сосредотачивается на голубых глазах Луи. Они всегда успокаивают его.  
  
Поэтому, посылая нахрен всех, кто их ненавидит, он демонстративно прижимается своими губами к Луи, даря ему поцелуй на прощание.  
  
Руки Луи напрягаются на талии Гарри. Когда они отстраняются, Луи вздыхает и оставляет поцелуй на щеке Гарри.  
  
— Я буду ждать тебя.  
  
Гарри улыбается и кивает, оставляя заключительный поцелуй на лбу Луи, и уходит. Ни один человек не следует за ним. Тогда Луи вспоминает, что он так и не ответил на слова Гарри.  
  
— Хазза! — кричит он, пытаясь перекричать фанатов.  
  
Гарри останавливается и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Луи.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю!  
  
Гарри ухмыляется, демонстрируя свои ямочки, и показывает Луи два больших пальца вверх, а затем стремительно убегает.  
  


☂☂☂

  
  
Первое, что Гарри делает, когда приземляется, это отправляет сообщение Луи. После этого он едет в офис, где встречается со своим адвокатом, Эдом и его боссом.  
  
Встреча длится два часа, и Гарри отчаянно испытывает желание лечь в кровать и никогда из нее не вылезать. Но, несмотря на это, он держится, потому что сегодняшний контакт — лучшее, что случалось с ним за последние три года.  
  
— Я рад, что такие встречи проходят не каждый день, — тихо стонет Гарри, когда он и Эд спускаются за кофе.  
  
— Множество очень великих дизайнеров, фотографов и компаний хотят поработать с тобой. Я бы сказал, мы отобрали лучших из лучших, — спокойно отвечает Эд.  
  
— Я счастливый человек.  
  
— Так и есть, — Эд отходит от кассы после того, как платит за свой кофе, и быстро находит столик. — Теперь ты должен быть в Париже через три недели. Большой показ мод и все такое.  
  
Эд быстро просматривает список того, что было сегодня на повестке дня. Убедившись, что все следует точно по расписанию, он продолжает:   
  
— Ник продолжает требовать тебя для фотосессии. Новый фотограф, Маркус Темплтон, хочет видеть тебя в качестве его модели. Он делает прекрасные фотографии на природе, я видел часть его работ. Отличное качество.  
  
— Я не хочу иметь ничего общего с Гримшоу, — хмуро отвечает Гарри, — но я не прочь встретиться с Темплтонтом. Посмотрю, что он хочет, чтобы я сделал, и если меня все устроит, я соглашусь.  
  
— Ладно, — Эд тут же яростно начинает набирать что-то на своем телефоне, который вот-вот должен сломаться.  
  
Тут Гарри вспоминает кое-что.  
  
— Эй, Эд, я недавно встретил одну девушку...  
  
— У тебя разве нет бойфренда? — спрашивает Эд, приподнимая бровь.  
  
— Да. Я не это имею в виду, — отвечает Гарри, закатывая глаза. — Эта девушка учится в дизайнерской школе, и я подумал, не мог бы ты сделать так, чтобы она смогла встретиться с некоторыми важными людьми? Увидела вещи, так сказать, из-за кулис. Привыкла к этому миру.  
  
— Я могу кое-что организовать. Просто скажи мне ее имя, и я внесу ее в списки. Я предполагаю, что за все это платишь ты?  
  
— Не ёрничай, — улыбается Гарри. — Сейчас я ей позвоню.  
  
Спустя пару секунд его наконец растерянно приветствуют.  
  
— Привет, это Тамара?  
  
— Да, кто это?  
  
— Я Гарри Стайлс. Мы познакомились на Teen Choice Awards, где ты дала мне свой номер, — спокойно отвечает Гарри, пытаясь помочь ей вспомнить его.  
  
— Боже мой! Ты на самом деле позвонил мне! — Тамара все вспоминает.  
  
— Я же обещал, что позвоню. Теперь я организую для тебя посещение кое-какого мероприятия, где ты встретишь нескольких людей, которые в дальнейшем помогут тебе пробиться за кулисы моды. Я в общем-то и звоню, чтобы уточнить некоторые детали, прежде чем... — Гарри смотрит на Эда, показывая глазами на ручку. Эд быстро открывает перед ним блокнот и кладет её рядом.  
  
— О боже, да-да. Я отвечу на любые вопросы. О, мой Бог! — девушка начинает учащенно дышать на другом конце линии, отчего Гарри начинает волноваться. Она может упасть в обморок, если перестанет дышать правильно.  
  
— Успокойся, милая.  
  
— Прости, это просто... ладно-ладно. Я спокойна, — она кажется возбуждённой и взволнованной одновременно.  
  
— Хорошо, мне просто нужно немного личной информации. Назови мне свое полное имя, возраст, название учебного заведения, где ты учишься, и факультет.  
  
В течение всего времени, что Гарри спрашивал, Тамара старалась не волноваться. Но, черт возьми, она говорит с Гарри Стайлсом, одним из самых успешных моделей в индустрии моды. Он просто хотел, чтобы она работала по специальности, но девушка продолжала представлять Гарри в своих проектах. Вообразила его на фотосессии, одетого в то, что она сотворила. Она чувствовала себя самой счастливой девушкой прямо сейчас.  
  
— Хорошо, милая, вот и все. Я все устрою. Убедись, что все, что мы с тобой обсудили, было с тобой, окей? Если у тебя возникнут какие-либо вопросы, просто позвони мне или Эду, — Гарри пододвигает блокнот к Эду со всей информацией, что он записал.  
  
— Огромное спасибо, Гарри. Ты не представляешь, как много это значит для меня и моей карьеры. Я никогда этого не забуду. Спасибо, спасибо! — и она снова начинает громко плакать.  
  
— Мне это в удовольствие, Тамара. Надеюсь, что ты хорошо проведешь время, — бодро отвечает Гарри и после ещё нескольких фраз кладет трубку.  
  
— Когда она приедет? — спрашивает Эд, как только заканчивает читать информацию о девушке.  
  
— Через месяц. Именно тогда у нее наступят каникулы.  
  
Они обсуждают еще несколько вещей и затем прощаются. Эд направляется в свою квартиру, а Гарри – в магазин Vans. Ему хочется купить кое-что для Луи.  
  


❀❀❀

  
  
За разглядыванием обуви он не замечает устремленных на него любопытных взглядов небольшой группы девушек. Он разрывается между полностью черными и с белыми полосками кедами. Также он не может прекратить ухмыляться, представляя себе в них маленькие ноги Луи.  
  
Гарри считает себя счастливым человеком. Не только из-за своей успешной работы, но из-за большой семьи и прекрасного человека, которого он гордо называет своим парнем.  
  
Когда он все-таки не может выбрать, стоя перед обувью около десяти минут, он решает купить обе пары. Затем он замечает в углу стойку с футболками и тут же направляется в её сторону.  
  
Он знает, что люди подумают, что он покупает это для Луи Томлинсона. Видимо, люди всегда ожидают, что знаменитости носят только дорогие бренды и дизайнерскую одежду. Конечно, иногда они надевают ее, но не постоянно же! Он знает, что Луи любит Vans за их простоту и чувство комфорта.  
  
Гарри знает, что Луи никогда не будет волновать то, сколько стоит та или иная вещь. И даже если Гарри протянет ему дырявую футболку, Луи, не раздумывая, наденет ее, потому что та понравилась Гарри. И наоборот. Плюс, у них есть правило: они никогда не покупают друг другу дорогие вещи.  
  


♕♕♕

  
  
После оплаты двух пар теннисных кроссовок и футболки, которую ему любезно подобрали, Гарри выходит из магазина, все еще не обращая внимания на группу девушек, следующую за ним.  
  
Вскоре он оказывается в другом магазине, сконцентрированном на более классической обуви. Гарри ловко надевает классические ботинки, немного подпрыгивая на месте. Находя их достаточно удобными, он решает остановить свой выбор на этой паре.  
  
Как только он снимает их и думает направится к кассе, то оказывается окружен четырьмя девушками.  
  
Когда они просто смотрят на него, Гарри становится действительно неудобно. Неприятно, когда на тебя просто глазеют.  
  
— Привет? — приветствует он их, отчего девушки вздрагивают, начиная еще более пристально смотреть на него. — Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?  
  
— Ты Гарри Стайлс, верно? — спрашивает его одна из девушек, смотря на Гарри немного неуверенно.  
  
— Верно, — отвечает ей Гарри, хмуря брови. — Я тебя знаю?  
  
Теперь он чувствует себя некомфортно из-за того, что не знает, кто эта девушка.  
  
— Нет, но мы знаем тебя, — кривясь от отвращения, отвечает она. — Ты не подумай, что мы преследуем тебя или что-то в этом роде.  
  
— Ты нервируешь его, Мэри, — тихо говорит другая девушка, закатывая глаза, а затем поворачивается к Гарри и нежно улыбается ему. — Мы большие фанаты One Direction.  
  
Ах, Гарри наконец понимает, в чем дело.  
  
— Ладно, чем я могу помочь вам?  
  
— Можно с тобой сфотографироваться? — спрашивает девушка, до этого заткнувшая Мэри.  
  
— Конечно, — улыбаясь, отвечает ей Гарри. Он никогда не был против фотографий. Он любит фотографироваться.  
  
В конечном счете все заканчивается тем, что Гарри устраивает мини-фотосессию с четырьмя девушками. Некоторые фотографии выходят глупыми, и он не может дождаться реакции Луи, когда тот увидит их.  
  
— Отметьте меня на них, ладно?  
  
— Не мог бы ты зафоловить нас в Twitter? — осторожно просит его Мэри.  
  
— Да, просто пришлите мне сообщение со словом…   
  
Гарри хмурится, пытаясь придумать, что они могли бы сделать, чтобы он смог распознать именно их среди сотни тысяч твитов.  
  
— Луи? Ты узнаешь нас, если мы напишем хэштег с его именем? — предлагает Мэри, смущенно улыбаясь.  
  
— Безусловно, — хихикает Гарри, смотря на часы и тут же морщась. — Извините, девочки, мне нужно идти. Было приятно познакомится с вами. Не забудьте прислать мне фотографии. Пока!  
  


☜♡☞☜♡☞☜♡☞

  
  
На следующий день Гарри оказывается вне себя от ожидания. Он отклонил предложение Луи забрать его, решив добраться до его дома самостоятельно.  
  
Теперь он стоит возле указанного здания и боится позвонить. Он пытался не переборщить с чемоданами, но все закончилось тем, что в итоге пришлось брать два. Он знает, что просто остановится на пару дней. Гарри постарался одеться небрежно: просто черные джинсы, коричневые ботинки, белая футболка и фланелевая рубашка сверху. Конечно, его платок и солнцезащитные очки были под стать наряду. Без этого никак.  
  
Сделав нервный вздох, он, наконец, тихонько стучит в дверь.  
  
Тихий шум доносится изнутри, и он позволяет вздоху облегчения вырваться из его груди, когда дверь открывает Луи.  
  
— Гарри! — взволнованно произносит Луи и тут же бросается парню в его объятия. — Я так скучал по тебе.  
  
— Я тоже скучал по тебе, малыш, — тихо шепчет в ответ Гарри, зарываясь лицом в шею Луи. Ему безумно нравится, как тот пахнет. А то, какой он на вкус, ему нравится еще больше.  
  
Поэтому он сжимает Луи в объятиях и целует надлежащим способом. Его руки жаждут схватить парня за задницу, но он останавливает себя, потому что, если маленькие сестры Луи или его мать неожиданно выйдут, они увидят, как он пытается заняться сексом с Луи.  
  
— Боже, это был просто день, а такое чувство, словно прошел месяц, — стонет Луи, разрывая поцелуй и утыкаясь лицом в грудь Гарри.  
  
— Рассказывай ещё мне об этом, — вздыхает Гарри, крепко прижимая к себе Луи. Объятие длится несколько секунд, пока Луи наконец не отстраняется.  
  
— Пойдем внутрь. Моя семья умирает от желания наконец познакомиться с тобой.  
  
Сердце Гарри начинает предательски быстро стучать, и он просто кивает. Луи видит, как Гарри нервничает, но не предпринимает ничего, чтобы его успокоить, а лишь закатывает глаза.  
  
— Ты им понравишься, Хаз.  
  
— Ты не можешь знать этого.  
  
— Я люблю тебя. Это означает, что они тоже полюбят тебя. И, Хазза, невозможно не влюбиться в тебя, — улыбаясь, добавляет Луи, на что Гарри тут же краснеет и покорно кивает головой.  
  
Гарри берет чемоданы в каждую из рук и следует за Луи внутрь. Он оставляет свои вещи у двери и медленно входит в гостиную.  
  
Вся семья с интересом смотрит на него. Мать Луи, его сестры и даже собаки.  
  
— У тебя есть собаки, — Гарри на мгновение забывает о других людях, поворачиваясь и с упреком смотря на Луи. — Ты никогда не говорил мне, что у тебя есть собаки.  
  
— Я тоже не знал. До вчерашнего дня, когда меня встретил их шумный лай, — оправдывается Луи, пожимая плечами. Когда его мама прочищает горло, Луи продолжает с легким румянцем на щеках.   
  
— Ладно! Хаз, познакомься с моей семьей. Это моя мама, Джей. А это мои сестры: Лотти, Физзи, Дейзи и Фиби. Эрнест и Дорис еще спят, а Дэн…?  
  
— Он пошел купить что-нибудь на ужин, — объясняет Джей, вставая с дивана, чтобы обнять Гарри. — Приятно наконец познакомиться с тобой, Гарри. Луи постоянно говорит о тебе.  
  
— Да, неужели? — Гарри поворачивается к Луи, улыбаясь, отчего тот сразу же краснеет.  
  
— Я понятия не имею, о чем она говорит.  
  
— Конечно, ты как всегда не при делах, — хихикает Гарри. И на этой счастливой ноте он начинает понемногу общаться с семьей Луи. Лотти, к ужасу Луи, начинает показывать Гарри его смущающие фотографии, начиная с детства и вплоть до сегодняшнего возраста.  
  
Луи не может быть более счастлив, видя то, как Гарри начинает понемногу расслабляться. Его семья уже любит его, и это заставляет сердце Луи трепетать.  
  
Когда он встретил Гарри, он сразу же заметил что-то в нем. Что-то, что заставило его тянуться к нему. Как будто какая-то большая сила тянула его к Гарри. И на каждом из их свиданий Луи влюблялся в мальчика с кудряшками все больше и больше.  
  
И теперь каждый раз, когда он просыпается, видя, как Гарри спит рядом с ним, он боится, что умрет от того, сколько любви он чувствует к нему. Иногда он думает, что в скором времени получит сердечный приступ от того, как быстро бьется его сердце от любви. Все это может звучать глупо, но Луи не стесняется выразить то, как сильно он любит его Гарри.  
  
Поэтому, когда он просит Гарри выйти за него замуж, и Гарри смущенно отвечает _Да_ , Луи не может не закричать от счастья.


End file.
